Lords and Liars
by FireDemonOfShadows
Summary: AU. Ryou Tekashi is about to learn that your friends aren't always who you think they are and that you should never mess with a drug lord. MR, JR, and eventually BR, MM, and SJ. More detailed summary inside.
1. Prologue

AN: Hello, Yu-Gi-Oh people… I only have one other fanfic for this show, so don't expect them to be perfectly in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Alas, I am nothing but a poor girl living in a southern sticks town.

Summary: AU. Ryou Tekashi had always known where he stood in life when it came to his friends in downtown Domino. At least, that's what he thought. But when strange things start happening to him because of a demonic drug lord, he starts to doubt who his friends really are. MR, JR, and eventual BR.

Let me elaborate the pairings: Malik/Ryou, Jou/Ryou, and Bakura/Ryou.

Warnings for story: Foul language, demonic creatures, selling/use of drugs, smoking, violence, sexual references, shonen-ai, depressing themes, and possible character death. Fasten your seatbelts, people. This is gonna be an angsty one.

Warnings for prologue: Language, mentions of drugs, slight violence, and shonen-ai (which I won't repeat in further warnings, because that is implied). Also, Ryou is kinda… Weird when it comes to relationships.

_

* * *

__Prologue: Downtown Lifestyle_

Ryou Tekashi did not like anything about his apartment complex. The lights flickered every time a subway train roared under them and every heater in the vicinity had decided to break down over the last week. The landlord was an absolute cheapskate (not to mention arrogant) and made them pay impossible amounts of money each month, promising he would provide them with free quality food for their trouble. Quality apparently wasn't much in his eyes, unless he and his brat brother were eating it. Ryou had spent two hours with his head in a toilet the first time he tried the food, vaguely considering to call the health department.

The shady characters skirting around the area didn't help his opinion either. Prostitutes and drug dealers, murderers and psychopaths, all had passed through this building. It was even rumored that the leader of the DAU Organization (nicknamed 'Drug Addicts United' by snickering teens, but no one is certain the real meaning) had spent many nights there and recruited the landlord as a Wire(1). Ryou personally thought the suggestion was ridiculous. The man's love for his younger sibling was the only sincere emotion he had and he would never put him in any possible danger. He had _some _morals.

The leader of DAU was a seductive and cunning man in his early twenties. Ryou had been shocked the first time he saw him, stricken at how alike they were in appearance. Bakura Saiga, son of prestigious businessman Hiro Saiga (who happened to run one of the most successful electronics companies in Asia), frequently used this street for dealing and it was a common occurrence for Ryou to glimpse him here and there. Actually, he made it a habit to know where the older man was… At first the eighteen-year-old had no clue of who he was, until that fateful day he had almost crashed into him on his way home to wash off the milk stain from the weekly food fight at school. A hand shot out to grab Ryou before they collided, "probably saving his life" as the sandy blond stranger had put it.

That was the day he met Jou.

* * *

"Ya okay, Ryes?" came the concerned sound of his best friend's voice, an arm draping across his shoulder as they walked home from school. "Awfully quiet. More than usual, I mean." 

Ryou turned his head away to hide his most obvious 'not okay' expression, trying to slip out of Jou's hold.

"Just tired, that's all."

Jou stopped walking suddenly, raising a skeptic eyebrow at him.

"You're never tired, Ryou. You're a fucking never-ending ball of energy most days. Were you having those hallucinations again?"

"They aren't hallucinations! He was standing on the other side of the street, looking at my window!" Ryou huffed indignantly, nudging away from Jou. "Why won't you believe me? He's a demon, I tell you!"

Jou rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance the fifth time that week.

"How many times do I have to say it? Bakura-san is not a demon!"

"Then what is he, Jou? He's got red eyes(2)!"

Jou took both of Ryou's arms in a tight grip, glaring down at him venomously. His dark brown eyes flashed crimson.

"If he's a demon just 'cause he has red eyes, then what am I?"

Ryou bit his lip, this being not the first time Jou had acted strangely. He leaned forward, blowing lightly against the blond's neck. Jou jerked back and shook his head clear, offering an apologetic smile.

"Thanks, buddy. Got a little carried away there."

* * *

Katsuya Jounichi, from that 'fateful day' onward, was one of the only true friends Ryou had. Despite all their differences (and Jou's demonic outbursts), the two had stuck together like glue after spending the rest of the afternoon hanging out and insulting each other to death. But it had been that teasing way of mockery that completely sucked Ryou in… It was strange to find an insult so comforting. And yet here they were, eight months later, splitting rent and punching each other in the jaw when they woke up every morning. 

It had been weird at first, having someone beside him. Ryou always tended to move around during the night and, as he discovered the first time they shared the bed, so did Jou. Tangled limbs and awkward closeness was what they awoke to, both embarrassed to the point of mortification. Ryou had thought about buying an extra bed or cot (the floor being inhabitable for living organisms), but possessed neither the money nor the will to do so. Several weeks went by and they got used to the odd positions that mornings brought. Surprisingly enough, they did not develop romantic feelings for each other and all was well. Though if a night of human contact was needed after a crappy day, they certainly weren't going to decline when asked.

'Friends with benefits' some of the townspeople sneered. The phrase made Ryou wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Jou, of course, wasn't the only friend he had. He'd been introduced to a lot of people after meeting him, but he didn't trust them as much. Except Malik. The mischievous sunny-blond had a tan to match his Egyptian jewelry and a smirk to match the thoughts you _knew _were gong on behind his violet eyes. Ryou had been edgy around him at the beginning, but soon came to like him as much as he did Jou. They eventually evolved into 'friends with benefits' also, but it hadn't happened often. The first time it did happen though, Ryou had been drunk and was jerked out of his dreams the next morning by a soft snoring purr in his ear. He nearly had a heart attack when he realized that Jou did not purr and Malik, the poor thing, ended up sprawled across the floor with a bruise on his face. The times after were intentional however and Ryou found himself coming to Malik when he was sad, preferring the sensual and slow torture over Jou's quick pace when he was in that state. Jou hadn't minded.

_I'm going to end up with a disease someday…_

_

* * *

_Ryou yawned and stretched with cat-like grace, blinking his sensitive eyes against the morning sun. Black silk sheets wrapped around his legs, cooling his thighs and making him shiver. He knew his bed didn't have silk anything, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Jou was probably worrying himself to death, considering the fact that this was the first time Ryou hadn't slept in their room… 

"You awake, Ryou?" Malik's voice mumbled next to him, a light kiss brushing against his temple. "You really surprised me, staying the night here."

"I shouldn't be here, hm?" Ryou murmured in response, curling himself against Malik's warm body. "Jou's probably having a fit."

Malik smirked faintly, ruffling the younger boy's hair playfully. Though it wasn't as nearly as many times as Ryou slept with Jou, the silver-haired teenager seemed to be coming to him lately.

"But you don't look like you're going anywhere."

Even though Malik was glad Ryou had slept in his bed, it also made him concerned. Fooling around with him meant something bad was on Ryou's mind and if he was agreeing to stay the night with Malik, then something was definitely wrong.

"Ryou?" Malik asked cautiously, the smile fading from his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just depressed, I guess…"

Malik resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he was depressed, but about what?

"Is it Jou?" the blond inquired, but Ryou shook his head no. "Your dad?"

Another negative.

"…The Ringleader?" Malik chanced, taking note of Ryou's flinch. "It's him, isn't it?"

Ryou gave a weak nod, bringing an arm up to hide his face.

"He noticed me yesterday… Watching him from the Sussix Fountain(3). He just looked up and stared right at me…"

Malik let out a strangled sort of sound and pulled Ryou close so that their foreheads were touching. The grip he had on the boy's hand grew tighter.

"Right at you? Like, he looked into your eyes _directly?_" he asked uneasily, a flutter of panic passing through him when Ryou slowly began to cry. "Did he? Ryou, answer me!"

Ryou stayed silent as the Egyptian shook his shoulders, a ring of crimson encircling his doe orbs when he opened them again.

"Fuck!" Malik cursed, blinking back his own tears as he buried his head into Ryou's neck.

"Yes, Malik. He did."

* * *

Bakura Saiga was not human. It was a known fact to those who worked (or previous worked) for him. No one knew exactly _what _he was, but they weren't about to ask. '_Don't ask questions' _was the first lesson you learned once Bakura got a hold on you. Volunteering to work for him didn't happen. If you wanted the job, he would refuse. If you had absolutely no interest, he would make you interested. It was all in those red eyes of his. You get caught up in them…You were his. 

You belonged to him and only him. Did everything he asked, whether it was legal or not. Some thought he was a bewitching demon and had the power to put a spell on you with his stare. Others thought the idea was ludicrous… Until it happened to them. He controlled half the city, from government officials to penniless bums. Locals hotel owners and landlords sent unsuspecting victims to him every week. The one who brought in the most business, though, ran the sleaziest place in town and had to be one of his most obedient servants yet.

Seto Kaiba.

Every person he sent turned out to be the best of the best. Legends among the Underground(4), like Malik Ishtar and Yami Atemu. But the best yet had to be that spunky mutt, Katsuya Jounichi. Fiery, spiteful, attractive… And quite the con man when you pissed him off. Kaiba outdid himself with that one and Bakura gave him plenty of money for the trade. Recently, however, he suggested a new target. A beautiful, quiet, intelligent target.

And Bakura had been all too happy to take up the challenge.

* * *

AN: There you go… Distress, drugs, and demons. Oh, my! 

Notes -

1: Someone who sends recruits or information on possible recruits for an organization, typically a drug ring, prostitution ring, gang, etc… They also listen for any signs of revolt or attack against the organization.

2: An old fountain in the middle of an abandoned estate that is near Ryou's apartment. It was previously owned by a family named Sussix and no longer runs water. People in the downtown area like to hang around it (and Ryou particularly enjoys sitting at the top).

3: Changing his eye color for my benefit.

4: The Underground is located directly under the city hall of Domino (for easy thief access) and is the headquarters of DAU. Be aware that DAU is not just a drug ring, but a whole bunch of fucked up things.

So, if you feel this should continue, please drop a review. Me likies reviews.


	2. Miracles and Murmured Promises

AN: And back by popular demand (okay, three reviews)… Lords and Liars!

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh. Why would I be writing fanfiction about it if I did?

Warnings for chapter: Small amount of language from Ryou, out of character Malik, and a cute moment. Try not to get smothered by the fluff. And sorry, but this first chapter's short. Shorter than my chapters usually are, at least. Oh, and Jou/Ryou lovers… Well, don't expect much. The relationship you'll see most of is Malik/Ryou from now on, until Bakura comes into the picture. Which won't be for quite a few more chapters.

Onwards, my minions! I mean, my readers…

* * *

_Chapter 1: Miracles and Murmured Promises_

"HELP ME!"

Ryou banged his head against the cabinet door as he jerked in surprise at the sudden scream. It took a moment to process who the voice belonged to, but then he sighed and opened his door. About two seconds later a flash of black zoomed past him to hide under the kitchen table.

"He's after me!"

Ryou turned around and put his hands on his hips, letting out an even longer sigh. This was the third time this week.

"What did you do to piss him off _this _time, Mokuba?" he asked wearily, kicking the door shut when he heard footsteps bounding along the hallway. "Try to cook and get flour everywhere? Draw on his face with lipstick while he was sleeping? Overhear a conversation he had with the Ringleader?"

Mokuba shook his head furiously, pulling the tablecloth down to hide himself more effectively when fistsstarted to bang against Ryou's apartment door.

"I said… I said that Jou was braver than him because he left the Organization. And that he was a coward…" he answered meekly, peeking out to give Ryou a reproachful look. "But he is! Big brother is afraid of Bakura-san and that's the only reason he stays!"

Ryou's expression softened for a moment, but then he scowled in a very unlike him way.

"Mokuba… Even if that is true, you didn't have to add the part about Jou," he admonished, walking over to the table and trying to pull him out. "And I'm not going to have Kaiba angry at me for hiding you."

"But-!"

Mokuba snapped his mouth shut. Ryou was glaring at him now and when he glared, you knew you were in trouble.

"I whole-heartedly agree that your older brother is a bastard, but telling him Jou was braver than him was just asking for it. He may be a Wire, but he still puts a roof over your head, so suck it up and apologize. You being a brat doesn't make his life any easier."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ryou wanted to bite down on his tongue. None of that was what he actually thought (except maybe that second sentence) and he had no clue why he even said it. He was doing that more and more often these days…

"Your…" Mokuba gasped in shock, pointing accusingly at Ryou's face. "Your eyes just turned red!"

Everything in time seemed to come to a grinding halt and Ryou let go of Mokuba's wrist, completely frozen to the spot.

"He looked at you! Oh, my God, the Ringleader's got you!"

Mokuba's panicked rambling faded away as the silver-haired teen closed his eyes tightly, remembering the conversation he'd had with Malik the other day. He was trying so hard to forget about this… But he needed to think about it. If he didn't, then things would surely get out of hand. There had to be _some _way to get out of Bakura's spell, right?

"_There's a way, Kashi, but it'll be hard. And we have to start as soon as possible."_

That was what Malik had told him after he calmed down, his face still pressed into the crook of Ryou's neck. He had sounded so lost then, the tears not quite gone as he clutched the younger boy's hand. Ryou had a feeling that in the last couple months, something had shifted between him and Malik. He was starting to wish it was Malik he woke up next to every morning, instead of Jou. And Malik seemed a lot less friendly around the blond these days, trying to drag Ryou off somewhere to talk whenever he entered the room. And the thing that scared Ryou the most…

He didn't care.

When he started all this 'friends with benefits' crap, he swore he'd never let himself fall for either of them. Romantic feelings for Jou never even occurred to him because of their joking attitude toward each other. It was just a fun game they played to pass the time. But with Malik, even from the beginning, it was… _God_, it was so different. Despite the fact that the details of their first time were so fuzzy, Ryou still knew that sex with Malik was on a whole new level of sensation that he had never experienced with Jou. Not even during _their _first time, which was the very first in Ryou's case. And he regretted that now, too.

"Ryou!" Mokuba's voice finally cut through his thoughts, snapping him out of the trance he'd fallen into.

He looked down at Mokuba and took in his fearful expression, suddenly remembering that they had been talking about the Ringleader. Ryou bit back the urge to laugh, wondering how the hell his thought process had gone from that to how he felt when he was with Malik. He really was a sex-crazed teenager…

"Yes, Bakura looked at me and yes, I'm under his control now," Ryou finally replied to Mokuba's rants, smoothing the kid's hair down in a reassuring way. "But it won't be that way for long, so don't worry so much."

Mokuba blinked in surprise and broke into one of the most adorable grins Ryou had even seen.

"That's right! Bakura-san can't control _you_!" he said enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the arm. "Just like he can't control Jou!"

"Which reminds me… You still should apologize to your brother."

Mokuba's face fell, his happiness replaced by agonizing dread.

"Aw… Do I have to?"

* * *

Several hours later, Ryou sat down heavily on his couch and let out his third sigh that day. He had, with Mokuba clinging to his leg all the way, gone to the door to let Kaiba in. And there had been yelling. _Lots _of yelling. But eventually Ryou had gotten them both to calm down and talk civilly to each other. It was moments like these that made him wonder if he was a miracle maker. 

"I don't want to make miracles…" he mumbled to himself, a headache dancing around the outskirts of his brain. "Much rather them happen to me than anything else."

A soft little _heh _floated from the doorway, but Ryou didn't even twitch and closed his eyes with a smile. He knew that laugh, that quiet and teasing laugh his stomach did flip-flops over whenever he heard it. Stressing about Mokuba had made him forget what time it was, but now he remembered. Remembered even more when the patter of footsteps came closer, a hand caressing his cheek in such an intimate way that it almost made his heart melt.

"Is he gone?" Malik whispered as he tilted his chin up.

Ryou opened his eyes to meet the elder's violet ones, moving so close that his next words were murmured against pale lips.

"For good."

And Ryou couldn't help his small chuckle at the way Malik's eyes widened, pressing forward more firmly so that he couldn't respond just yet. The Egyptian had once suggested that Ryou kick Jou out and cut off all sexual ties with him. They both had been half asleep at the time, but it still registered in his mind. And Ryou actually did it too. Jou was now staying in an apartment on the first floor and wasn't at all offended by the sudden disinterest. If fact, Ryou thought he had been about to ask exactly the same thing before he had blurted it out first.

"You actually did it?" Malik said in mild awe when Ryou pulled away for breath. "He's never going to touch you again?"

Ryou laced his fingers with Malik's, his earlier smile returning full force.

"Never again," he breathed so softly that the other boy had to lean forward to hear him. "I belong to you now."

_I belong to you now…_

"Ryou Asuka Tekashi, you had better not have made any plans for today. Because when I'm done with you…" Malik paused to give his usual smirk, but there was affection behind it this time. "You'll be so sore that you won't even want to _think_ about leaving the bed."

Ryou took a deep breath, his cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Malik… Those were my plans for today."

----------------------

AN: That is the first time I've written an actual fluffy moment. It feels so strange. Oh, well… Reviews might convince me to write more moments like that. But, I'm sorry, no amount of reviews will get me to write a lemon. I'm fifteen, a girl, and a damn virgin, for God's sake. I'm blushing at this very moment, even. But reviews would still be appreciated.


	3. Hypocritical Helper

AN: …Uh, sorry? I've kind of been Kingdom Hearts obsessed, so my writing has mainly focused around that. And there's nothing to remind me to write this… Oh, well. I'm here now and that's all that matters, right? I also apologize for the main characters not being in this chapter. I guess you could call this a side story? It's just Jou and Seto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So, nyah!

Warnings for this chapter: Jou's and Seto's cussing. And I'm now going to add Seto/Jou to my pairings list. Sorry if that upsets anyone. I promise the next chapter will have Bakura, very first thing!

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Hypocritical Helper_

For months, it seemed, Jou had felt strange whenever he was with Ryou. It was wrong, alien, and he could sense that the boy had someone else on his mind. That's why he was so relieved when Ryou suddenly decided to end their relationship, if you could call it that. It was stressful for the both of them and Jou had better things to worry about. Like keeping his promise to Mokuba to convince his older brother to leave the organization. His attempts hadn't gone over well.

"How can you ask me that when even _you _haven't fully gotten away?!" was the latest harsh retort, striking the blond speechless for a moment.

Jou thought about that and realized Seto had a point. He may not be doing jobs for Bakura anymore, but he still hadn't broken free from his control. There were some days he blacked out and had no clue what happened when he came to his senses. He was being a hypocrite. A hypocritical helper.

"My sister and mother are together, living happily in America. They don't need me. It hurts to accept that… And here you are with a brother that would give the world for you, and you're setting this kind of example? By being a wire and a druggie? It's not right!" Jou growled out finally, clenching a shaking fist. "He wants to help you! I know I'm too far gone to be saved, but you aren't, and I want to help you too!"

He was slightly out of breath after this passionate speech, his body trembling in anger and something else he couldn't quite identify. Seto was staring at him with stunned eyes, his mind trying to take in the fact that _Jou_, the person who always claimed he was the bane of his existence, wanted to help him.

"No one deserves what Bakura does to us," the younger boy muttered, becoming suddenly fascinated with the floor. "Not even bastards like you."

And that was more like it, they both thought, because history itself would have gone back for a rewrite if it found out Katsuya Jounouchi ever said he cared about Seto Kaiba. That just wasn't the way things went. Jou was already breaking many human laws by offering him help.

"How do you do it?" Seto asked abruptly, making the other jump. "How do you break his hold?"

"You have to… think about somebody," Jou replied hesitantly, trying to find a way to explain it. "Someone you care for. Someone you love. I think about my sister, but brotherly love doesn't seem to work all the time."

"So, I have to… Fall in love?"

"Directly speaking, yeah."

Seto tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"What a bunch of shit," he said eloquently, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like that voodoo love stuff really works."

"It does! I haven't had a single episode since I feel in love with-" Jou broke off, his face paling at his near mistake. "I-I mean…"

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with Ryou? I thought he broke up with you."

"He did. I'm not in love with anyone."

Seto stared at the blond skeptically, noticing the way that he couldn't stay still and kept glancing at the door. Oh, he was in love with someone. Someone that he didn't want Seto to know about. He could have fun with this.

"Tell me who it is," Seto demanded, pinning Jou with an intense glare. "Or I'll kick you out of the building."

"You don't own me, Kaiba! I can find someplace else to stay!"

"Really? Despite what my tenants believe, I actually charge the cheapest in town. In fact, you're paying less for your apartment than anyone else in the building because the only reason you could afford it before was Ryou paying half the rent. I was doing you a favor."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jou asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "You're an ass, Kaiba. Asses don't do favors for people they hate."

"I don't _hate _you," Seto snapped, taken aback by the idea. "Do you really think I'd let you live here if I did?"

Jou's eyes flitted around the room. He scratched at his right forearm. Seto recognized the signs of a craving. He'd been through it himself. But Jou had gotten clean almost a year ago… Distress. Mokuba had once told him that Jou sometimes had cravings with he was distressed.

"Katsuya."

The blond froze, a puppy caught in headlights.

"I fight with you because you're not afraid of me," Seto said quietly, talking him down. "You're the only one brave enough to stand up to me, Jou. I like being reminded by someone besides family that I'm human. I couldn't kick you out if I wanted to."

"God, Kaiba," Jou laughed with a hint of hysteria, his scratching momentarily forgotten. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be a jerk, then turn around and-and… Why can't you act this nice all the time?"

"Because it wouldn't mean as much," Seto explained, with as close to a smile as you could get from him. "People like rare things because they're _rare_. Would you be this happy if I did this all the time?"

"Who said I was happy?" Jou murmured, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

"…Your eyes do. They light up when you're happy."

Jou blinked, those brown eyes of his lighting up with an eerie red glow. Seto could see Bakura lurking inside the blond, whispering orders and twisting his thoughts. A growl rose in Jou's throat and he darted forward, knocking Seto clean off his feet.

"Kaiba!" Jou hissed, his hands hovering over the taller boy's neck. "Say… Say that again."

"Your eyes light up you're happy," Seto repeated slowly, not making any sudden movements. "They go dark when you're angry and dull when you're sad. They turn glassy when you're distracted by some meaningless thing… And turn a chocolate color when you're distracted by something you like."

Jou sucked in a breath, shocked at how well Seto knew him. His body trembled.

"Seto," he gasped, the scarlet leaking from his eyes. He went still. "Bakura… He's gone."

The boy shook off the remainder of his trance and grinned brightly at Seto.

"Katsuya…" Seto said softly, but Jou still in his own little world. "Your eyes are chocolate-colored."

"I know."

And Jou left, this time without any resistance from Seto.

----

AN: Short. Soooo short. *curls into ball* I wanna just lock myself in my room and write for DAYS, but the real world won't let me. *sniffs* Okay, enough of my whining! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
